greenlanternfandomcom-20200223-history
Loss (Episode)
Loss A Manhunter presence on Ysmault threatens the peace between the Red Lanterns and Green Lanterns. Synopsis After the defeat of Atrocitus and the stand down of the Red Lanterns, Shard, the Red Lanterns' asteroid ship, finally lands back on Ysmault. A female Guardian of the Universe, Oa's Science Director, promises the Red Lanterns reparations to the inhabitants of the Forgotten Zone for the devastation the Manhunters caused. Prime Magistrate Zilius Zox is unimpressed by the Guardian's words, fully expecting Appa Ali Apsa to be present. The Science Director Guardian reemphasized the signing of the truce the next day. On board the Interceptor, Killowog is less than pleased to be traveling back to Red Lantern territory. He'd rather get back to hunting Manhunters. Hal Jordan reminded Kilowog that it would be best for the Red Lanterns to never know about the Manhunter resurgence. On the bridge, a melancholy Razer requests a stop at a nearby star system's planet. It turns out to be his homeworld, and Aya cannot help but to follow Razer back into his home city. On Ysmault, Prime Magistrate Zox is showing the female Guardian the very spot the Manhunters started their massacre eons ago. Bleez would rather kill the Guardian and have done with it, but Zox presuades her to allow him to "milk the Guardians for all they're worth". At the same time, a carrier wave from outer space arrives and activates a long dormant Manhunter beneath the memorial structure. The female Guardian sees this Manhunter struggle beneath some nearby rubble, but remains quiet about the robot. She quickly distracts the Red Lanterns, leading them away from the memorial area. Back on Razer's planet, Aya confronts the grieving Red Lantern about his past. Razer claims he's moved on from his initial rage at the death of his beloved, and uses the growing local flora as proof. But Hal Jordan interrupts Aya's and Razer's moment saying they have to get to Ysmault immediately. The female Guardian meets Hal Jordan, Kilowog, Razer, and Aya as soon as the Interceptor lands, and is none too pleased to see Aya still functioning. She then informs them of the seen Manhunter, and orders them to take care of it while she is at the Red Lantern peace banquet. The four fly to the given coordinates, but they are too late: the Manhunter is on the move, scanning the area and finding Cleric Loran being escorted nearby. Razer and Aya are the first to engage the Manhunter. Meanwhile, a prideful Prime Magistrate Zox struts nearby, counting the number of statues of himself he will endorse. His musings are interrupted by Razer crashing into him from the battle with the Manhunter. Hal Jordan and Kilowog finish off the Manhunter robot and attempt to drag away the body just as Zox catches them in the act. Kilowog knocks out a panicking Zox with a construct created hammer. On board the Interceptor, Hal Jordan has good news and bad news for the returning female Guardian. The bad news is a de-ringed Zox in the Science Cell. Aya intercepts an antimatter transmission near the asteroid field called the Maelstrom. The Anti-Monitor is in the Forbidden Zone. At the Maelstrom Zox is convinced the new Manhunters are there to destroy the Red Lanterns. He confronts the female Guardian, who admits that Oa built the Manhunters long ago. She recounts the building of the Anti-Monitor by the Maltusian pre-Guardian Krona, who desired a robot able to do anything, even time travel. The robot upon activation immediately recognized its' own superiority, and a voracious ability to turn matter into anti-matter for its' consumption. Krona banished it to another dimension. Hal Jordan confirms this. Zox tries blustering some more at the female Guardian, but the Anti-Monitor has detected the nearby Interceptor. With hundreds of Manhunters following them, Hal Jordan orders an emergency ultra-warp, but Aya tells him the engines will require time to charge. With the Manhunters already landing on the Interceptor's hull, Hal Jordan orders the Lanterns to engage them even offering Zillus Zox back his Red Lantern Power Ring, but the sentient says he'll stay on board the ship. The Lanterns fight with hit and run tactics, until the Anti-Monitor itself enters the fray with its' matter-devouring antimatter beams. Razer becomes separated from the others, and the Interceptor has to double back for him. Aya leaves the ship and saves Razer just as he is overwhelmed by Manhunter robots, and Hal Jordan with the Interceptor moves to rescue them both. But the Anti-Monitor's beams catch up to Aya and Razer, and Aya sacrifies herself to push Razer out of the way. Unable to transmit her personality data back to the Interceptor, Aya expires just before the Interceptor is able to take Razer away as the Anti-Monitor's antimatter beams sweep across the area. Voice Cast and Characters *Josh Keaton as Hal Jordan *Kevin Michael Richardson as Kilowog *Grey DeLisle as Aya and Bleez *Jason Spisak as Razer *Tom Kenny as Zilius Zox *Sarah Douglas as Female Guardian Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt2602992/ *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Green_Lantern:_The_Animated_Series_Episode:_Loss *http://gltas.wikia.com/wiki/Loss Green Lantern: The Animated Series: Episode 19